


Unconditionally

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, Vampire!Kurt, Werewolf!Blaine, wedding stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mating ceremony is less than a week a away, and tensions are running a little high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Back to the present tense with this one.
> 
> FYI: This is where the R rating mostly takes effect ;)

“You need to calm down.”

 

Kurt inhales deeply through his nose, more for effect than anything and exhales just as loudly. He’s irked, and he wants Blaine to know it.

 

“Pot calling Kettle.” Kurt retorts almost through gritted teeth. His eyes don’t even fully make it to Blaine’s direction in their half assed, annoyed roll. He’s in a typical pissy mood made a hundred times worse by his instinctual vampire urges. 

 

Blaine doesn’t even show a flicker of a reaction, instead he speaks with a calming tone but firmly and with authority. “I’m serious, Kurt. You’re getting yourself all worked up over nothing here…”

 

“Oh, I’m glad to hear that you think of our wedding as ‘nothing’…”

 

That makes Blaine scoff. He puts down the soda can he was drinking from on the kitchen counter and takes a step towards Kurt on the other side of the kitchen, where he’s sitting at the table surrounded by papers among papers of seating, color swatches, and a whole load of other ‘ceremonial’ stuff.

 

What had started as a pleasant evening of mutually planning and discussing arrangements for next weeks ‘big’ day, has somehow ended up into a little bit of a disaster. They had finally been able to come to an almost agreement and have found away to happily and hassle free incorporate both of their race’s traditions into the ceremony.

 

There is definitely some residual wedding stress floating around, and when Kurt wants to sit down and go over some points, more to reassure himself than anything, Blaine only lasts about ten minutes before he wants to shush him with kisses and cover Kurt’s body with his own.

 

Needless to say that the end result hadn’t turned out what either of them had hoped it would be.

 

“You know what I mean, don’t twist my words, Kurt. And it’s our _mating…_ ” Blaine says petulantly and narrows his eyes.

 

Kurt has the audacity to laugh and throw his head back with the feigned force of it, though his facial expression is serious. Glacial. “Oh my god, don’t start with that again.”

 

Blaine huffs and puffs and tries to suppress a whine. His inner wolf is heating up and stressing out from within him. “Kurt?” He tries, his voice softer, but it’s a warning. A definite warning and Kurt knows it.

 

“Oh don’t Kurt me.” Kurt points a finger at him. “Every other time I’m honey or sweetheart or baby but when I’m not doing things the way you want, I’m Kurt.”

 

“Come to bed.” Blaine blurts out, his eyes round, deep and dark, almost black with a bright golden rim. Kurt hadn’t taken the time to notice that Blaine had been slowly approaching from the far side of the kitchen and is now just a few steps away.

 

Kurt opens his mouth to respond, closes it, then opens it again. “What?”

 

“I’m asking you to come to bed with me. I don’t like bickering with you like this.” Blaine says calmly, with a hint of kindness though his body posture looks absolutely menacing in the best and most delicious of ways.

 

Kurt knows he’s treading a fine line with his mate right now, but he’s too far gone, too deep in the moment to let it all go and fall into Blaine’s arms. He needs this, needs to let off steam this way.

 

For a Vampire and Werewolf relationship they get on extremely well with very little misfortune. They know and can read each other well enough, its one of the things that drew them together so closely and so quickly after that night they first met.

 

Unfortunately it’s on a rare occasion like this when they seem to hit a crossroads. Kurt being the fiery character that he is likes to hash things out, get any issues or worries or troublesome thoughts all up and out and loves to feel his shoulders lift and his chest expand with the weight of tension leaving his body and his mind. Really, for somebody who is _actually_ cold blooded, he really is rather hot blooded and hot headed at times. 

 

But Blaine, poor, lovely, loyal Blaine on the other hand with a big, beating heart usually prefers to show his feelings through a more physical variety. The only words he likes to escape his or Kurt’s lips during trying times are those of love and lust and pure desire. He needs to feel needed and wanted in that way to know that everything will be ok, to know that his love still loves him. It’s his nature he can’t help. They both can’t help it when their true natures and instincts start to show.

 

Kurt rolls his eyes, it’s an automatic body response. “Well stop acting like a grumpy old dog and we won’t need to bicker. _I’m_ trying to show an interest in our…whatever the hell it is that we’re having.”

 

Blaine grits his teeth, moves a half step closer. “Don’t make me look like the bad guy here. You’re going over plans that were finalized weeks ago. You’re making yourself worried and stressed for no good reason and I don’t like it. Come to bed with me, please? We need to regroup; we’ll talk in the morning.”

 

Kurt stands ramrod straight, pins his hands to his hips and looks his mate squarely in the eye. “No I’m not coming to bed, it’s too early. I don’t care what you say, have you even seen this list of items that still needs checked off? I didn’t want a last minute bash, Blaine. I deserve better than that.”

 

Blaine can feel a headache slowly start to build at his temples. It’s a familiar ache that appears every time Kurt brings up the same old stuff about their mating. Blaine doesn’t care, but not in an unkind way. Of course Kurt deserves the _world._ Anything that he wants Blaine will give to him, they both know that. But Blaine just wants Kurt, to mate with him officially before his pack, his community and Kurt’s coven and to love him unconditionally for ever and ever.

 

The sooner they mate the better and then he’ll have _his_ Kurt back. Not this frenzied, mate-zilla version of Kurt. Blaine is not an innocent in all of this, of course he’s not. He’s added his fare share of irritation into the mix lately. He has a lot on his plate with his responsibilities as Alpha, and for an Alpha taking an Omega comes a hell of a lot more responsibility.  

 

Blaine closes his eyes, takes the final short steps toward Kurt until they’re almost chest to chest, and when he reopens them, his eyes are blazing, carnal and relentless. “I’ve asked you nicely, now I’m telling you. Come to bed with me, Kurt. _Baby._ ” He adds on the end with the barest hint of a smirk on his curling lips.

 

_Oh goodness._

Kurt feels the arousal immediately build within him. This is it, this is what he needs. His mate to lay down the law, to ground him and keep him anchored. But it’s too late now, too late to roll over and plead for mercy. There’s a game to be played.

 

Kurt stands defiantly still, his head cocked to the side, chin jutted out. Blaine doesn’t even look surprised, he just continues to stare back.

 

“We doing this? Really?” Blaine whispers. “You want me to take you right here on the kitchen floor? Because I will. You _know_ that I will.”

 

Kurt does nothing. Says nothing. And only after a beat of calculated silence when Blaine notices the very slight tilt and subtle nod of Kurt’s head, does he pounce and take Kurt down to the tiled floor with him.

 

Just before they hit the floor, Blaine manages to spin them so that he’s underneath Kurt, cushioning his fall, with arms wrapped securely around him, he barely huffs out a breath when his back hits the cool tile. And then their lips are melded together, sucking and licking, biting, slick and wet.

 

Their hands fumble for and drag and rip shirts and pants up and down and away from their bodies with rapid speed and force. Then they’re naked, sinfully naked. Their bodies wriggle and wrangle into positions that are only too familiar.  

 

“Blaine.” Kurt hisses into the juncture of Blaine’s neck as his fangs drop into place. Blaine knows what Kurt wants but moves out of the firing line of Kurt’s mouth and wriggles down his body. He palms Kurt’s legs apart and nuzzles between his thighs.

 

“Not yet, baby. Wait. You’ll savour it more, afterwards.” Blaine says, gasping against Kurt’s skin as he pulls back from an open mouthed nibble-kiss, his chin soaked with saliva, his pupils blown as he looks up and catches Kurt staring down at him with such intensity. 

 

Kurt’s eyes roll back into his head at Blaine’s words and the feel of his tongue and lips and teeth as they roam further and lower between Kurt’s thighs. His nose nudges teasingly against Kurt’s balls and fractionally up the length of his hard, straining dick, before coming back down again and skimming the sensitive skin of his perineum until he reaches the crack of Kurt’s perfect ass. Blaine angles and digs his chin in and down, points his tongue and then thrusts forwards.

 

Kurt hips undulate against the kitchen floor beneath him, his mouth hangs open with whispered babbles rolling off of his tongue. The tip of one of his fangs digs lightly into his lower lip. His hands fly up and out reaching for anything at all to grapple onto until they eventually find Blaine’s wild curls and cling on.

 

Blaine keeps going, keeps sucking and licking until Kurt’s moans and whimpers rise in pitch and volume and the movement of his body under Blaine’s hold quickens and becomes bigger and bolder. Blaine stops and pulls back when he feels and senses the tempting heat puddle low in Kurt’s belly and then dissolve. Kurt has no time to complain before Blaine’s mouth is replaced by his fingers. First his thumb, then forefinger and then his middle finger. Kurt is already so hot and wet and ready that stretching him doesn’t take long at all.

 

When Blaine removes his fingers he pulls Kurt into his lap then sits up, bringing Kurt securely with him and scoots back until he’s sitting up against one of the wooden kitchen units, with his knees bent and legs spread, leaving Kurt sitting very conveniently in his lap.

 

Blaine leans in and very tenderly kisses Kurt’s lips while his hands roam down Kurt’s naked body until they’re palming his ass. He lifts Kurt up and quickly sits him back down again, perfectly sheathing him on to his own ready and waiting erection, so swiftly and accurately.

 

They both cry out. Noises of pent up anger and tension mixed with undeniable love and pleasure and deep routed need and desire for each other, fill the room around them.

 

Kurt rides Blaine on the kitchen floor, with one arm stretched up to grab at the kitchen counter for purchase and the other wrapped around Blaine’s neck. He rides him fast and hard. The air around and what little is between them is filled with heat and sweat and the remnants of tension that are so desirable that the air is almost musky, heady with it. The levels of testosterone are almost overpowering, flooding the atmosphere.

 

Cool, hard skin presses against warm and soft, over and over. It’s the most enlightening, pleasurable tingling feeling ever. Opposites really do attract. With each push and pull and slide of their bodies together Kurt feels himself unfold, coming apart wonderfully piece by piece with each thrust Blaine gives up and into his body.      

 

And then suddenly, with one last angle adjustment and quick thrust of Blaine’s hips and the down-grind of Kurt’s, they both howl with pleasure, their bodies soaring. And then frustrated, tension burning angry sex is no more, replaced quickly and efficiently by something more familiar. It’s not make-up sex. It’s just sex. _Their_ sex. A unique, special combination of lovemaking, two soul mates reacquainting their bodies with each other, realigning of bodies, hearts and minds and souls as one.

 

“Yes, Blaine. _Yes_. Oh I love you.” Kurt breathes, burying his face between Blaine’s neck and shoulder. Even at the apex of all of this anguish turned into lust blown sex, Blaine still knows what Kurt needs. He knows how to help Kurt out of his funk and overcome anything.

 

“I know, baby. I know.” Blaine shushes him through gritted teeth as he lifts his ass up off of the floor, hips pumping sporadically. They’re both enticingly close. “I love you too. _So much_. Come on, come for me. Let me feel it. Let it go.”

 

And Kurt does. His body detonates around Blaine so hard and fast, and he comes for so long and so much that he feels like he’s never going to stop. It’s _everything_ that he needed.

 

When Blaine comes more or less straight after Kurt, helped along by the milking of Kurt’s asshole around him, he whines and shoots up into Kurt’s body thick and powerful.

 

Kurt’s fangs drop instantly and Blaine growls out his approval when the sharp points scratch the surface of his skin and then pierce and drop down deep. When Kurt’s lips close around the fleshy wound and he begins to suck hard and whimper and moan, Blaine lets his body go lax, he drops his head back against the wooden unit behind him and drapes his arms over Kurt’s shoulders.

 

He let’s his love _go,_ lets him _have_ what he wants and take what he needs. Always.

 

Afterwards, when Kurt has taken all that he needed and sealed Blaine up with a swipe of his tongue (special saliva, makes for efficient clean up,) they lie in a tangled heap on the kitchen floor, feel sated and boneless.

 

“Thank you.” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s chest. Smiling and kissing over his heartbeat. Blaine hums, lifts his head up and off of the floor to kiss Kurt’s hair then flops back down again. “I needed that.” Kurt smiles.

 

“I know you did.” Blaine mumbles, his voice low and rasped. Kurt loves it when Blaine get’s like this after sex and feeding, all husky and hoarse and tired, thoroughly fucked and spent, in both terms of the words.  

 

Kurt hesitates before he speaks again, and Blaine feels it, even with his eyes closed. He prompts Kurt with a playful tug of his hair at the nape of his neck. Kurt squeaks and giggles and Blaine is so happy that Kurt’s mood has changed back so radically.

 

“I needed _all_ of it.” Kurt says quietly, drawing shapes on Blaine’s chest with the cool tip of a finger. “I needed to fight with you, to work up that rage and get it all out.”

“I know.” Blaine says again, quietly and softly.

 

“But it wasn’t aimed at you, you know that right?” Kurt lifts his head and looks down at Blaine, straight into his eyes, willing him to see how sincere he is.

 

“Of course I know that.” Blaine relies, smiling softly. “I love you. I know you, baby. This is who you are. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

 

Kurt leans down and kisses him and kisses him. “These are just aspects that we’ve signed on for, huh?” He jokes. “The conditions of mating a taxing Vampire.” He teases.

 

Blaine surges up, rolls them so that he’s now on top and plants tickling kisses all over Kurt’s face. “I dutifully accept those conditions. Unconditionally.”

 

“Unconditionally.” Kurt repeats, smiling up at him. “I like that.”

 

“It’s what it is. It’s what we are.” Blaine says, his voice so sure. With eyes, so soft and bright. He’s devoted to what he’s saying, devoted to Kurt, to _them_. “I’ll take your demonized ways any day if it means spending a lifetime with you, my love.”

 

“Oh, I’ll show you _demonized._ ” Kurt laughs, mimicking Blaine’s typical, husky growl and uses his vampire speed to spin them around and pin Blaine back to the ground. “I think I’m all de-stressed now. Pretty safe to say, we’ve successfully _regrouped_. You ready for round two?”

 

“Always.”

 


End file.
